Remembering You
by JC-zala
Summary: An AC oneshot fic. Cagalli broke up with Athrun without telling him the real reason and now she's moving away. What will Athrun do?


JC: After reading a story I found on the net, I was inspired to make this. It's another AsuCaga one-shot fic. This is a tribute for all the AsuCaga supporters. Please read on... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli, Kira, and Athrun. The plotline is not entirely mine.

* * *

**Remembering You **

"My cousin is moving next week." 

Two 16-year old boys sat beneath a tree, enjoying the soft wind. Kira Yamato was the polite one, and it was easy to tell by his appearance. He had unruly brown hair and purple eyes. His best friend, Athrun Zala, was the popular one. His raven-blue hair was soft and his emerald green eyes were attractive. 

"I see..." Athrun didn't make eye contact with Kira, showing how depressed he was. 

"So... what are you going to do?" 

Athrun plainly shook his head. 

"But you used to date her, how can you not do anything?" 

"What's the point? She broke up with me." Athrun's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth. He felt hurt thinking about the break up, which was the saddest day of his life. 

"But you can still talk to her. Come on, Athrun, make a move." Kira jerked his elbow, while smiling at him. 

Athrun said nothing, but a solemn look came across his face. 

Kira leaned his back on the tree, sighing, as he looked up at the sky. "Cagalli broke up with you for no reason. I wonder why she did that." 

Athrun got angry. "That's because she was just toying with me!" He blurted out without a care. "That bitch was just using me for her pleasure!" 

Kira was shocked to hear this. He has never heard Athrun say those things before. Furthermore, Athrun was bad-mouthing his ex-girlfriend, namely his cousin. 

"Don't talk that way about Cagalli!" retorted Kira as he bolted up, looking fiercely at Athrun. 

"So, what... I don't care anymore..." Athrun said that with hesitation. His eyes were neared to tears, but he tried his best to hold it back. 

Kira's mouth dropped open. Not because of the way Athrun was speaking of Cagalli, but because she was standing right behind him. He knew that his cousin was famous for being violent. 

Athrun looked up at Kira. "Is something wrong?" 

He turned around to see what Kira was looking at. Suddenly, a backpack containing a thick dictionary inside knocked him in the face. Cagalli grinned as she swung her backpack around. "That'll teach you not to talk behind my back!" Cagalli smirked and walked away. Gradually, Athrun stood up, while rubbing his sore face. "She never changes!" groaned Athrun. He began marching off to school, with Kira following him. 

_Classroom _

Athrun and Kira sat down in their seats. Cagalli was seated in the front row, where she was the center of attention. She was very popular, especially to the boys, because of her cute looks and athletic ability. She was also violent and stubborn, but she was nice and caring. That was the reason why Athrun was attracted to her. 

Athrun glanced at her. _Why did you break-up with me? I don't remember doing anything wrong to you. _He still loved her with his whole heart. He wanted to be with her, to hold her again in his arms, but he knew that it was impossible. 

The first day he saw her in school, his heart skipped a beat as his cheeks flushed red, feeling a playful emotion flowing into him. From that day, he began stalking her and eventually, they started dating. Their relationship was great, but it only lasted for 6 months. Cagalli aimlessly broke up with him. When he asked why, she said that it wasn't working out. Even since then, Athrun couldn't stop thinking about her. He felt empty without her. 

_What's your real reason, Cagalli? _

The teacher walked into the room and stood before the class. "Good morning class. Before we start, I would like to announce something..." 

"Cagalli Yula Athha and Athrun Zala were chosen to compete in a race for the championship next month." The teacher continued as she directed her eyes to her two students. 

Both their mouths dropped open. Everyone in class turned to stare at them. Some of the boys mumbled some curses about Athrun, because they felt jealous. 

"We're expecting gold medals like last year so do your best." 

"Um... yes... Whatever..." Cagalli hissed, looking angry, as she crossed her arms. 

"I'll do my best..." Athrun said in a low voice. 

_Rooftop _

After class, Athrun and Cagalli met under the tree to talk about the competition. 

"I can't believe the coach picked you! You're slow for a runner, you know!" Cagalli uttered, showing a disapproving look. 

Athrun raised an eyebrow at her. "Slow? You're calling me slow? For your information, I beat you once before in the time trials." 

"That was only once." 

"Whatever..." 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kira walked over. 

Athrun and Cagalli both turned to him. "SHUT UP!" 

Kira smiled nervously at them. "Um...What the hell is going on?" 

"Your cousin here thinks that I'm not qualified to participate in the competition!" Athrun yelled. 

"That's because you're a slowpoke, who would only slow me down." Cagalli added as she smirked. 

"You bitch! I dare you to say that again!" 

"You're a slowpoke... PERIOD!" exclaimed Cagalli before she walked off. 

"I'm going to murder her." Athrun was about to go after her when Kira grabbed his wrist. "Just calm down... Sheesh... And I thought you were always patient." Kira sighed. 

"But she really ticks me off!" 

_Cagalli's House _

A week has passed. Cagalli lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her bedroom door flew wide open as a pink-haired girl with dark blue eyes marched into the room. "There you are. I thought you were still asleep," she said as she stroked her hair. 

Cagalli got up and faced her annoying neighbor, Meer Campbell. "What do want this time?" she asked her, sounding very pissed. 

"I heard that you're going to compete in a race together with Athrun. That sounds fun." When she mentioned Athrun's name, she started giggling like a little girl. 

The blonde rolled her eyes away from her. "Yeah... so?" muttered Cagalli. 

"Isn't Athrun your old boyfriend? You're going to have a hard time concentrating on practice if he's around." 

"No, I won't. In fact, I was doing fine for the past few days." 

"Hmm... I see... So, did you ever tell him the real reason why you broke up with him?" 

Cagalli grasped her pillows as she focused her eyes on the floor. 

"Do you have plans on telling him?" Meer gave her an eerie smile. 

Cagalli was silent. 

"Tsk... tsk... tsk... You're so low, Cagalli. I pity Athrun." 

At this, Cagalli lost her patience. She turned to Meer with an angry expression on her face as she hopped off from bed. "Meer, get out this instant!" she shouted. 

"Hmph..." Meer shrugged and exited the room. 

Cagalli paused and then lay down on the bed. She began thinking about what Meer said about telling Athrun the truth. _Athrun... how can I tell you? I know you deserve to know but... _

_Track and Field _

It was the day of the competition and the players were getting ready. 

"Good luck to the both of you." The coach cheered on for his two star players. 

"Thank you, we'll do our best," Athrun replied. 

"Athrun, why don't you just sit here and do nothing? You're not going to win anyway, so what's the point of doing your best?" Cagalli told him sarcastically, as she showed him a grin. 

Athrun clenched his fist, looking angry. "I want to kill you so badly." 

"I like to see you try." She chuckled. 

"Why are you being so mean? You weren't like this before?" His expression changed into a more sincere one. 

"I..." Cagalli couldn't find the right words to say, so she said nothing. 

"Calling all the players for the 100 meter dash," the announcer broadcasted, catching Cagalli's attention. Quickly, she ran towards the field to avoid answering Athrun. 

When the athletes were set, the referee fired the gun, and immediately they ran off. Maintaining her fast pace, Cagalli concentrated hard. As she saw the finish line, she ran even faster, and she ended up finishing first. 

Cagalli jumped up in triumph. "Yes, I did it!" she said. The crowed roared, cheering Cagalli dynamically. The cheerleaders of her school were performing some cool moves, showing their excitement and support for her. Cagalli then went back to the bench and sat down. 

Athrun tried to be friendly and handed her a towel, but she refused to take it. 

"I have my own towel, thank you very much!" She snubbed. 

"You're really a pain. I can't believe I fell in love with a stubborn girl like you." 

Cagalli got irritated. "It was your damn fault for falling in love with me!" 

"I wished I never met you!" Athrun threw the towel at her face. "I've had it!" He turned around, showing his back to her. 

Cagalli stopped for a while, still surprised at what he did. She couldn't believe that Athrun could do such a discourteous thing. She has known Athrun for being polite and nice, but now... 

_Hallways _

Cagalli stood outside, leaning against the wall, feeling a little dizzy. She breathed heavily, trying to steady herself. A scene played back in her mind, bringing a smile to her face. 

_Flashback _

_It was her 16th birthday and she was on a date with Athrun. They were on a Ferris wheel, where they could see the whole amusement park. Cagalli was thrilled. She turned to her boyfriend and smiled. "Thank you bringing me here. I'm having so much fun," Cagalli said. _

_Athrun pulled her closer to him as his arms crawled around her waist. He showed her a kind smile, while he looked at her with passion in his emerald eyes. "Cagalli, seeing you happy like this makes me happy as well," he whispered softly into her ear, making her giggle. _

_"Athrun..." _

_"Cagalli, I love you... I love you so much..." _

_"I love you too, Athrun." _

_Leaning forward, he kissed her on the lips. She slowly closed her eyes as she enjoyed the moment she was having with him. _

_Ended _

The memory enlightened her, bringing tears to her golden-brown eyes. 

Athrun came out and when he saw his ex-girlfriend, he ran over to her and shook her. "Cagalli!" he called her name. 

Hearing his voice, Cagalli looked up and wiped her tears away. 

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking restlessly at her. 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not all right." She tried to sound like a sarcastic being, but her voice cracked, as more tears fell. "I-I have a disease," she said with hesitation. 

"What did you say?" 

"I had the disease ever since I was still a child. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how." She stopped crying and sat down against the wall. Athrun was astonished as he listened to Cagalli talk. "This disease is incurable, so I don't have much time left." 

"When we broke up..." Athrun interrupted. He looked down appallingly. "I'm sorry about being mean to you back there." 

"It's okay... I was the one being mean to you in the first place." She sighed. "I broke up with you, because I wanted you to forget me. I didn't want you to get hurt, if I die." 

"Please don't say that." He knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're not going to die." 

"I will... And there's nothing we can do about it." 

"Cagalli..." 

"Stop pitying me! You're only making me feel worse!" she scolded him as she slapped his hand away. 

Athrun lowered his head, feeling sadder about her condition. He wanted to do something, but what can he do? He felt so helpless. 

Cagalli held his face, tilting it up to look at her straightly. She showed him a smile—the smile Athrun longed for. She looked like an angel, giving off her radiance, while astounding him with her beauty. Athrun felt so relief at the moment. He wanted to cry, but he stayed strong for her, so he smiled. "Cagalli, I will always remember you." 

Cagalli smiled back and nodded her head. "Thanks." She stood up. "I better go now." 

When she left, Athrun finally shed his tears. "Cagalli..." he murmured. 

_3 months later _

It was the last day of school and an awards assembly was being held in the gym. "Now, let me award two amazing students who won the School's Athletics Competition. May I call on Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha on stage." At the mention of their names, the students quickly remembered their exciting race. But it made them realized that Cagalli wasn't with them anymore. 

Kira glanced over at his best friend, who was deep in thoughts. He tapped his shoulder, snapping him back to reality. "The principal just called your name. You better go up on stage and receive your award." 

"Um... yeah... you're right." Athrun quickly stood and went up on stage. He took the award from the principal and shook hands with him. 

The principal looked around for Cagalli, seeing that she wasn't present. 

Athrun stood before the audience. "Cagalli Yula Athha has moved away." The boys gasped at this, but he continued on. "She was a talented girl—smart, athletic, and a leader. She was also cute as well, especially when she blushes." Athrun smiled like a gentle soul. "Cagalli was the strongest girl I ever knew." Athrun remembered how strong she always was and how she managed to let it shine through, though she was dying inside. "So it's so depressing to have her move away..." He sighed. 

Once he told them that lie, he exited the gym. He walked towards the hallways, where he found her feeling weak, because of her disease. He leaned against the wall and smiled. 

_16 years later _

16 years that passed went quickly. Athrun had a wife that looked exactly like Cagalli, and one child named after her. His family sat beneath a tree that Athrun sat under sixteen years ago. Kira had joined him and his family and enjoyed the picnic. 

Kira looked at Athrun's 5 year old daughter with a smile. "She's really cute." 

"I know... and she really looks like..." 

"Cagalli?" Kira continued, knowing he was right. 

Athrun nodded. "Yeah... she does look like her." 

The little blonde girl stood and faced them. "Are you talking about me?" she asked them. 

"No, we're talking about our old friend and her name was also Cagalli," Kira answered. 

"We have the same name." 

"That's right," Athrun said as she patted her head. "Cagalli was also stubborn like you." 

Little Cagalli groaned, "I'm not stubborn." 

"Who is this Cagalli?" Athrun's wife asked curiously. 

Athrun laughed nervously. "Cagalli was a friend of mine back in high school." 

"She was much stronger than Athrun," Kira proudly said, making Athrun's wife laugh. "She knocked him out with a backpack." 

"Kira!" yelled Athrun. 

"I'm shutting up now." Kira clamped his mouth. 

Athrun smiled softly as he leaned his back against the tree. He looked up at the sky, scanning the fluffy clouds that passed by. As his eyes drifted down, he saw her image. She now looked like an angel, wearing a white dress, while swaying around gracefully. She stopped to look at him and smiled. Athrun only looked at her with eyes wide. "Cagalli..." he murmured softly. 

She waved a hand at him, telling him good-bye. She was drifting away with the wind. Before she disappeared, he heard her saying: 

_I will always remember you. _

Finally, Athrun closed his eyes, feeling the cool wind blowing through his face. A drop of tear fell from his eye, as he thought about her. 

**The End**

* * *

JC: So how was it? It's such a sad story, I know, and I really didn't want Cagalli to die, even though I was the one who wrote this. In the end, Athrun married someone who looked like Cagalli-sama and even named his child after her. That's so sweet of him. He can never forget the tomboy princess. Please tell me what you think, but don't give me flames. AsuCaga forever! 


End file.
